


Hey Brother

by OceanHeart23



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Hurt Newt Scamander, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Theseus Scamander, Sibling Love, Slight Newtina, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: The problem was Newt hardly ever asked for anything. So when he asked to go on this trip he heard about online, Theseus was kinda hard pressed to say no. Even if he did from the very moment he said it.





	Hey Brother

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Fantastic Beasts story set in a modern AU without magic based on a mix of an I shouldn't be alive episode and Avicii's song Hey Brother. It's also primarily gen and friendship with only the slightest hints of Newt/Tina.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Beasts and make no money from writing this.

This trip was something that fifteen year old Newt had been looking forward to for months. It was also a hard won battle with Theseus in allowing him to go, because he wouldn't really be going with anyone he knew. But the tour had guides and a scheduled itinerary of where they were going locations and activity wise.

In the end Theseus allowed it on the promise that Newt would check in daily. This lead to a return promise from Theseus to Newt that he would take good care of their pets. Dougal their huge St. Bernard, Frank their parakeet, and Pickett their walking stick bug. Theseus rolled his eyes and said he already did that anyways. So with the unavoidable hug Newt allowed from his brother and bags packed, he was dropped off at the meeting place for his first wilderness tour.

Newt was very excited to be able to see and study the various animals he came across. He had along his sketchbook and was taking avid notes and sketches. He kept along the trails and met back when he was supposed to. However on the third day of the tour he was distracted by the sounds of a giant waterfall and didn't noticed when he strayed far off the path caught up in following to find it then further distracted by the sight of a spotted owl he caught sight of on a far away tree. 

Walking until he came to a ridge that circled around with a steep valley down below. Newt realized he should probably head back, before he missed his check point. However his next step on loose soil caused him to lose his balance and tumble backwards getting quite cut up on his way down. He came to a stop unconscious in the dead center of the basin.

Newt's eyelids fluttered, before he woke up with a groan. When his surroundings finally came into focus, he realized it was nighttime and no one had come back for him yet. The mountains, where he was located, the night time temperatures dropped to just above freezing levels even in the summer and would swing back to high 80's or 90's in the day time. Currently feeling every bit of the cold Newt started shivering in his thin blue jacket.

Not thinking it would be terribly smart to try to head back in the dark, Newt held out hope that he could hunker down for the night and try to head out in the morning. Standing up gingerly to move to behind a series of large rocks for coverage from the wind, Newt curled up on his side and attempted to try to sleep for the night.

When New woke up the next morning he realized it would be best to head back the way he came. However everywhere he turned it all looked the same. Then Newt came to a realization 'my phone! I'll call for help' Checking his pockets and realizing it wasn't there, he turned to see it lying a few feet away severely cracked. Sure enough after further investigation it proved to be completely useless. 

Newt bit his lip in thought. 'I'm pretty sure this is the right direction back.' Setting off in what he believed to be the correct way to the meeting site unaware it was actually roughly around the opposite. He hiked as far as he could only stopping to eat and take brief rest breaks unable to help the encompassing doubt and fear, that he was doing the right thing. 

On the third day he officially ran out of the food, that Theseus had packed for him resorting to eating edible plants nearby and drinking from a stream he had found the day before. Newt decided to stick with following the stream in the hope, that he would come across some people. 

The nights were by far the worst. Not only were they unbearably cold which cause his teeth to chatter and shiver uncontrollably, but Newt had little protection against the mosquitoes that would swarm at night having to resort to slathering mud against his skin to protect against him and provide a little relief. 

Not much happened on days four and five. Newt continued to run across some of the wildlife like the red foxes, skunks and elk, but managing to avoid the deadlier ones still like the rattlesnakes and cougars. Though Newt knew even if he did come across those last two they are generally shy and usually don't attack unless they feel threatened. Not to mention Northern Copperhead snakes and Timber rattlers while venomous snakes, their poison is non lethal. 

It became a cycle in his head an endless loop of keep going just a little bit farther and you'll be that much closer. Newt never knew how painful hunger could be until you felt it all the time. Not too mention his cuts itched and were made to feel even worse by the unforgiving sun above his head.

On the sixth day Newt was officially close to giving up hope. He missed his brother and his animals above all else, and the thought that he'd never see them again drove him to break down in tears. 'Was he going to die out here? Were they going to call Theseus and let him know the last of his family was dead? And poor Pickett, Dougal, and Frank what would become of them? Would Theseus keep them or give them away?' Newt could picture his brother's face after hearing the news and curled in on himself in further shame and regret. For the first time in awhile he cried himself softly to a restless sleep. 

On day seven Newt wrote out a note in the dirt with a stick that said. 'If anyone finds this message tell Theseus Scamander that I'm sorry and that he was a good brother. Also this wasn't his fault it was mine. P.S. And please tell him to take good care of our animals they deserve to stay with him.' He remained sitting there for a good another hour or two before deciding to keep going, less he could change his mind.

On the eight day Newt sat contemplating if he should keep going of just give up. He was tired, hungry, thirsty for something other than stream water, dizzy, in pain, and nearing the end of his rope. Resolving to give it two more days. If he wasn't rescued in two days then he would just stay put and wait to die. 

Looking up ahead he noticed what looked to be a small pond or lake of some sort. It was honestly hard to tell things at this point due to everything had taken on a kinda hazy quality due to the dehydration. Newt continued staggering towards it until he grew too dizzy and felt himself fall face first into the ground.

~~~~~

Today Percival Graves had decided to take his two wards on a father daughter fishing trip. Five years ago Tina and Queenie's parents had died, and they named Percival as their guardian much to the man's complete shock, since he thought they were merely just close neighbors. Nothing really prepares you for news like that. He took it on though best he could though, and figured as long as they made it to adulthood relatively unscathed with minimal trauma. Percival would chalk it up to a win in his book. It was still strange for him the first time Queenie referred to him as daddy, and then much later Tina as dad. 

Percival let them go on ahead, as he parked the car and took his time gathering up all the fishing supplies. He was sure there were probably better bonding activities especially with teenage girls, but this would teach them the value of patience. Not too mention this was where his father took him, and it was a beautiful day out. 

Queenie was talking about her boyfriend Jacob, and Tina was half heartedly listening when she spotted a boy unconscious face down on the ground. 

“Queenie look!” She yelled as they raced over and knelt next to him. 

Queenie's eyes were huge as she breathed out. “Is he dead?”

Tina gently turned him over, where both girls gasped at in what terrible shape he was in. She checked his pulse and then held a hand in front of his mouth. “No looks like he's breathing. Hey can you hear me?” Giving him a gentle shake then a slightly rougher one at the lack of response. “Please wake up. Come on open your eyes. Queenie go get dad okay?”

Queenie nodded before racing off then coming back with Graves in tow. He got down on his knees and ran his eyes over the unconscious figure. 'In all honesty the boy looked horrible.' He thought grimly. Covered in cuts and bruises from head to toe his skin was badly sunburned and not to mention also covered in mosquito bites. 

Percival checked his pulse, which while slightly weak at least was still there. Yet time was obviously an important factor at the moment. He ran a cursory check for broken bones and/or any gaping wounds thankfully finding none. He didn't have a whole wealth of medical knowledge but knew the basics from his time in the navy seals. The boy's pupils were equal and contracted to the light eliminating that he was brain dead. Believing him safe to be moved Percival gently scooped Newt up in his arms and began heading to the car ordering the girls to do the same hightailing it full speed to the nearest hospital. 

Theseus was hard at work in his office down at the police station doing paperwork, when he first got the call that Newt was missing. His eyes stayed on the page he was reading as he picked up the phone.

“Hello,” He intoned.

“Hi is this Theseus Scamander? Newt's brother?” The very sentence that can never have anything good attached to or after it.

“Yes this is him.” Theseus replied trying to keep the dread from his voice. “Is there a problem?”

“Yes, my name is Elliot Waller with Giani's natural wildlife and wilderness tours. We regret to tell you, that it appears Newt's missing and never turned up with the rest of the tour members.”

Theseus froze before asking flatly. “What you you mean he's missing? How is that possible?”

The tour director hesitated obviously not wanting to answer. “It appears there was a new tour guide that took over a few days, and as Newt was a last minute addition. His name wasn't listed on the checklist, therefore he was missed at the call off. It was a rather large group you see, and no one spoke up to notify the new guide.”

“Are you kidding me? How long has he been missing?” Grabbing his coat and wallet intending to leave for the day. 

A longer pause. “Five days.”

“WHAT?! Why am I just hearing about this now? I should have been notified the very night it happened!”

“We have launched searched parties and were hoping to have him recovered relatively quickly. However he must have ventured further off the trail. The fact he didn't show up at the check in time is a contributing factor here.”

“How dare you.” Theseus cut in seething. “The fact that you are trying to excuse your own failures in this colossal clusterfuck is nothing short of appalling not to mention unacceptable. Even if Newt did miss check out whether his fault of not. No one should have gone anywhere until everyone was present and accounted for.” He ran a hand through his hair in an irritated manner.

“I'm going to drive out now and plan to join the recovery efforts. You better hope he's alive when I find him.”

Elliot responded back weakly. “Well sir he did sign a waiver he did know th-”

“If you finish that sentence with risks, you may not be so alive when I meet with you later.” With that Theseus hung up the phone intending to leave for the day. He was stopped however by his boss Cornelius Fudge.

“Theseus where are you going? Leaving so early in the day?”

“I'm sorry sir, but something's come up. My brother's gone missing on the tour he's taken, so I'm going to go look for him now.”

Cornelius's eyebrows raised slightly. “Oh dear what a series of awful events.” 

Theseus fought an instinctive eye twitch at that faux display of barely mustered concern. “Quite, if you'll please excuse me.”

Cornelius stepped in front of Theseus's path. “Now son I'm sure there's already people looking for him as we speak, and we need you here working on the Culver case. You're the head lead on this. I'm sure he'll be found by the time you even get there. You're best served by utilizing your talents and staying here.”

Attempting as he could to walk around his boss, Theseus replied. “With all due respect sir I wasn't asking for your permission. I was merely notifying you for the reason of my absence.

“Theseus!!” Cornelius thundered moving in front of said man once more. “I will forgive this temporary lack of respect this once provided you sit back down. This case is the biggest once we've had in years, and we're days away from possibly cracking it wide open. I'm sure you can agree that dozens of possible victims lives outweigh the life of your brother.”

It was silent for a few moments, which was probably the only reason the whole station heard Theseus's soft reply of, “No not for his.” With that he began walking to the exit once more. He heard Cornelius's voice bluster one last time.

“If you walk out those doors consider yourself fired and your employment here terminated.”

“I'll do you one better.” Theseus spoke not turning around or breaking his pace. “I'll resign here and now. That way it's done before I even make it to the doors.” Then briskly he strode forward even quicker out through the doors then out of the building. He knew he might regret that eventually, but at the moment he was unable to care. 

Theseus didn't like ultimatums especially from people in positions of authority who employed them often if only for the reason they could and get away with it. However if Fudge thought in any universe he would choose his career over his brother. Well Theseus was more than willing to enlighten him on that erroneous assumption. Not too mention it was completely undermining all the other talented workers in his department who would no doubt figure this case out. It was usually a six hour to Giani's Natural Wildlife and Wilderness tours main building. Theseus made it in four and a half.

~~~~~

After nearly four days of searching Theseus was never so happy to get a call from Millcreek hospital informing him that Newt had been found and was recovering. He again broke various traffic laws and speed limits in an effort to get to the hospital quick as possible. He checked in at the front desk and the went to the third floor nurses station to ask for directions. Running all the way to his brother's room who to Theseus's surprise and pleasure was awake.

“Newt!!” He yelled before gathering him up in a gentle but firm hug unable to help the emotions stirring in him nor the tears that welled up in his eyes. Theseus knew Newt didn't like physical contact or social interaction, and therefore while he may allow Theseus' occasional affectionate gestures. He never reciprocated them. 

For the first time since Newt was very small, he weakly hugged back with a soft. “Hey Theseus.” That alone was enough to prompt a slight incredulous watery laugh along with more tears. Theseus leaned back and framed Newt's face with his hands. 

“You are going to drive me to an early grave little one. I'm too young for this kinda stress! Not even thirty yet you prat and I just got at least 50 gray hairs from his incident alone.”

Newt looked down at his bed sheets whispering a soft, “Sorry.”

Theseus shook his head placing a quick kiss on Newt's forehead before leaning back to sit in the hospital chair suddenly spent. “Not your fault no matter what happened those idiots extraordinaire should have never left without you. Also another reason they never would have found you was because they only expanded their search radius 30 miles from the initial site. You were found 42 miles outside of that point. I can't believe you made it all that way on foot.” Theseus breathed out stunned. 

Newt replied. “I wouldn't be here if not for them.” Looking over to his left at the couch on the other side of the room where there were three occupants on it, Theseus hadn't even noticed. An older man probably a decade older than he himself staring at him in amusement along with two girls that looked around Newt's age a blonde and a brunette staring at him with a happy smile and smirk. 

Theseus flushed trying to wipe his face with his left hand and standing up to walk over to them offering his right in a handshake to them all. “I'm terribly sorry I didn't even notice you there Theseus Scamander pleasure to meet you.”

Percival cracked a grin offering his own hand for a polite shake. “Percival Graves good to meet you. No need to apologize pretty sure meeting your boy over there and making sure he's alright definitely takes precedence.”

“I um thanks, but Newt's not my son he's my brother.”

Percival laughed. “No sorry I know that I just sometimes refer to people in general terms like these two here.” Indicating with his head, “are my girls Tina who just turned seventeen and Queenie who's fifteen. They've enjoyed keeping Newt company. However now that you're here we should probably head out and give you some time alone. Would it be alright if we visit tomorrow? Newt's supposed to be released sometime late afternoon, so it would be nice to see him off before that happens.” Percival said while rising from the couch. Tina and Queenie hopped up as well.

“Of course! And if you're amenable maybe we can have you over as a thank you dinner for what you did for Newt. I'd like to do something to repay your kindness.”

Percival shook his head with a smile. “No thanks necessary, although we wouldn't say no to that. I'm sure you'd do the same thing in my position. Well good to meet you Theseus. Take it easy Newt.” He then waited by the door for the girls to finish saying goodbye.

Tina held out her hand in a formal handshake, which Theseus couldn't help but be a little amused over as he returned it. At least the girl had excellent manners. “It was nice to meet you Mr. Scamander.”

“You too Miss Tina.”

She then gave Newt a warm smile before moving next to her dad. Queenie surprised him by just going straight in for a hug, where he let out a small oof at the sudden force. Tina face-palmed off to the side. “Bye Theseus! I like to greet with hugs, but I don't Newt since Teenie mentioned he doesn't like them. So I send him mental ones now. We'll see you both tomorrow!” She then skipped out of the room back to her family, where he could hear Tina scolding her for her lack of boundaries. Theseus couldn't help smiling to himself over their sibling dynamics. He then retook the seat beside Newt.

“It would seem you've made some new friends in our time apart.”

Newt nodded while sketching out a bird from memory on his sketchbook. “They're nice, and the first people I've met that say they like listening to me talking about animals. I was hoping I could meet their cat someday Sir Fluffypaws.”

“I'm going to take a guess and say Queenie named him?”

Newt nodded again. Theseus' eyes roved over Newt taking in ever scrape and bruise. He still needed to grab a nurse, so he could be given a brief rundown on everything that would pertain to Newt's aftercare. His eyes caught a book and DVD on the nightstand, that he knew with certainty weren't Newt's.

“Did they give you these too?”

“Yes Tina thought I'd enjoy the book and Queenie was shocked I've never seen Milo and Otis before, so they bought them for me and wouldn't let me say no.”

Theseus smiled. “Sounds like some worthy friends you've found yourself.” He paused before trying to broach more difficult waters. “How are you feeling overall?”

Newt shrugged eyes still on his work. “Better the bites and cuts still hurt a bit and there's still some pain in my feet. But it's definitely better than it was before. I've been falling asleep though a lot. That part's been irritating.”

“Well that brings back memories of toddler you.”

Newt made a face at that.

“Do you feel up to telling me now what happened?”

For the first time Newt actually paused in his sketching in contemplation before quickly shaking his head.

“Alright but I would like to talk about it at some point. It can wait however until you're feeling better. Why don't we see what's good on TV. Maybe if we're lucky we'll catch a good animal documentary. But first let's face time the gang back at home to reassure you, since I know you're dying to know how they are.”

Newt's eyes lit up like Theseus knew they would, and he reached out to Mrs. Epizedo, their neighbor who was always kind enough to pet sit on a moments notice, and he had called on the drive over to do just that. After Newt was able to chat to Pickett, Dougal, and Frank, they settled in after finding a documentary on Africa's deadliest predators. Newt wasn't lying though when he said he falls asleep quickly now. Not even eight o clock and he was out like a light.

Theseus got up to adjust the blankets and set Newt's sketchbook aside. He then took a look at Newt's chart along with all of the notes made mentally filing them away for now. He rubbed his burning eyes kinda wishing he could call it a night to. He'd been up for at least almost 60 hours, but knew he couldn't. It was too vital for him to keep watch over Newt in case he had nightmares and remind himself that he's alive.

Not only that but he was sure he now acquired his own new set of nightmares in addition to the ones he already had such as that of his fiance, Leta he lost two years ago in a house fire. Pulling out his phone Theseus retook his seat and set out job hunting. He didn't feel up to calling Fudge in regards to hearing final details, and after this he'd definitely need steady employment. Theseus was up all night, and Newt never stirred seeming at peace with his brother finally there. 

~~~~~

The next day Percival arrived as promised with Tina and Queenie in tow and breakfast in hand. Both Scamander brothers were up but seeing Theseus caused him to pause mid-step. To be frank the man looked like a zombie extra on the Walking Dead eyes red, huge dark bags under his eyes, clothes same as yesterday but even more askew, and skin paler than normal with his hair a mess like it had been run through many times. He got the sense from observing that this was someone like himself who normally took pride in their appearance, and so this was probably pretty out of character for him to look so disheveled even more so than yesterday. 

“I um brought some breakfast in case neither of you were in the mood for hospital food.” Setting the bag on the table next to Theseus, the brothers blinked a bit in sync at the gesture before Theseus spoke. 

“Thank you that was very thoughtful.” Pulling out a muffin and handing the bag to Newt. “I think I'm going to go track down some regular black coffee. Lord knows I could use it before the drive home.”

'Well that sounded like an accident waiting to happen.' Percival couldn't help thinking. Then suddenly he had an idea and put his hand down on Theseus' shoulder to keep him sitting. “I'll get it having been here the last few days I'm well acquainted with where they keep the best kinds. Be back in a few.” Not giving him an opportunity to refuse he quickly left heading out to grab a cup of coffee then heading out to his car. 

Percival always kept sleeping pills in his car and crushed two up before adding it to the coffee. This was definitely being done for the greater good ends justifying the means and all that jazz. He walked back into the room handing the cup to Theseus who drank it quickly unmindful of the temperature or taste. Newt was perfectly fine with the water the nurse brought him an hour ago. 

Taking his normal spot on the couch Percival began watching while Queenie and Tina attempted to draw Newt into conversation with mild success. Faster than he thought Theseus drained the paper cup and leaned further back in his chair fully reclined. Eventually he could see the pills taking effect as Theseus's blinks became slower and longer between each time head sinking down before coming back up. Finally his body began listing to the side with no apparent sign in stopping.

Percival jumped up and dashed over with haste to catch him before he fell to the ground. Newt looked over alarmed eyes wide. “Ah not to worry Newt seems your brother just had a few rough days and is in need of some sleep.” 

As he dragged him over to the couch he couldn't help thinking, 'Man I'm clearly out of shape' since it was taking so much effort that or Theseus was heavier than he looked being nothing but dead weight. “Out of curiosity he doesn't have any allergies or is on any medications right?” Best to make sure the pills wouldn't react badly with anything throwing a random spare blanket over him. Newt shook his head in the negative. Queenie seemed unfazed by everything, but Tina was giving him a look and sure enough asked to speak to him out in the hall.

“Did you drug him? Seriously” She demanded first off. 

“Tina my dear would I do that?”

“One hundred percent yes.” She replied nodding.

“Yeah you've always been sharp. Find I'll admit to medically aiding him to sleep. Lullabies were never my forte as you well know.”

Tina stared at him a few seconds before sighing and deflating a bit. “Fine I'll allow it since he probably wouldn't have slept otherwise, but I think we need another jar for when you do unethically questionable things.”

“We already have a swear jar that weekly bleeds me dry. I think one jar is enough thank you.”

“Is it really that hard not to swear?” Tina could help but ask in equal parts mild exasperation and amusement.

“Tina I was born on the seas, and we had but one language and that was the language of a sailor which included cursing. There was also rum and lots of it. But we can talk about my background later Theseus will be fine. He'll sleep it off before he attempts to drive Newt back to their home. That was my only goal here.”

“Alright you win, and I see your point. Let's head back before Queenie talks Newt's ears off.” 

The rest of the morning stemming into afternoon was fairly uneventful with the teens watching some movies on Tina's tablet. Percival read the paper in the corner, and Theseus was out until right before dinner time waking up really disoriented. Percival waited until he had his attention.

“Good afternoon or I should really say evening. How was your nap?”

Theseus glared weakly, as he slowly sat up. “You gave me decaf didn't you.”

Percival nodded as if that was it. “Sorry I'm a bit of a decaf drinker myself.” Complete lie. “and must have given it to you without thinking sorry about that.” Not sorry at all.

Theseus looked suspicious for a half second more before he yawned, stretched, and then tried to inconspicuously fix his clothes and hair. “What time is it?”

Percival looked at his watch. “5:30 PM you slept about 9 hours.”

“Well I didn't mean to do that, but now that I'm up I'll go see if I can't finish Newt's final release paperwork and make sure we're still on target to leave.”

At that Newt glanced over. “Are you okay Thee?” He asked with concern.

Theseus smiled reflexively. “I'm fine Newt let me see about trying to get you out of here. Be back in a few.”

~~~~~

The paperwork and release forms weren't as bad as Theseus though they would be, and soon enough all five people were standing out in the parking lot making their goodbyes. Queenie gave Newt another mental hug with a promise to visit. She then elbowed Tina hard in the side. “Ouch!” She hissed. “What was that for?!”

“Tell Newt how much you're going to miss him too!”

“I was getting there don't rush me!”

Tina turned from scowling at her sister to smiling at Newt.

“So I was thinking we could keep in touch either by phone or by letter.” She dug out a folded scrap of paper from her jean's pocket. “This is our address and my cell phone number. If you're not a phone person maybe you could write me a letter if you want and you're not too busy.” 

Newt took the paper gingerly before putting it in his jacket pocket. “Thank you Tina. I like writing letters. I...I'll write you soon.” Staring shyly at the ground.

Her smile grew pleased at his response, until she heard Queenie say next to her. “That was so brave of you! I'm so proud!”

Then Tina scowled with the lightest blush. “Shut up Queenie.”

Hearing Theseus laughing slightly in the background Queenie realized she had never said goodbye to brother # 2. “Incoming Queenie flying tackle hug!” Proceeding to do just that as she ran and jumped on Theseus causing Percival to release a few sideline snickers at her antics.

Tina sidled up to Newt with a sigh. “Your poor brother on behalf of my somewhat ridiculous sister I apologize for everything she has and will put him through.”

The side of Newt's lips quirked up. “He's alright with it.” Sure enough they heard him chuckling softly, as he caught Queenie and spun her around a few times. “He's a hugger too a police detective and a hugger.”

Percival perked up at hearing that. “Is that so? Looks like we may be in the same line of work. Let me give you my card.” Fishing it out of his pocket and handing it over. 

Theseus took it with a raised eyebrow. “Percival Graves criminal detective, bodyguard, security detail, private investigator, and sailing instructor? That's different certainly not like the other ones. But it sounds impressive, you're certainly a jack of all trades it seems.”

Shrugging lightly Percival responded with his hands in his pockets. “I like to stay busy. I never know what to do with idle time, and my mother was a big proponent that idle hands are the devil's playthings. But we don't want to hold you up any further, I'm sure you're both eager to get home. Theseus I'm sure we'll talk and see each other in the future.” Giving said man one last handshake before giving Newt a small barely there salute. “Newt same to you. I foresee a dinner in both of our futures, if these two have anything to say about it.” Nudging Tina and Queenie who both smiled at that. 

Just before everyone was about to leave Queenie yelled. “Wait! Let me get a quick picture.” Getting out her pale pink Polaroid camera from her giant purse. Tina groaned at hearing that. “Oh hush Teenie it will take two seconds, and I want to show Jacob our new friends. Now squeeze together Teenie stop frowning, Daddy move closer to your left, and Newt step forward so you are symmetrical with Tina, and Theseus stay right where you are. Okay that's perfect! And Ready one, two, three Cheese!”

She took about five so she had extra copies for herself and could give Theseus and Newt their own copy. The families finally parted ways after one last goodbye, and Theseus and Newt began heading to their car. Before Theseus turned the key, he turned to face Newt. “If you want you can lay out in the back it is going to be about a 6 hour drive, and I'm sure your body won't say no to getting more sleep.”

Newt shook his head. “I'm fine someone should make sure you don't get us lost.”

“One time you prat I got us lost one bloody time, and you've never let it go.” Theseus groused in good humor. He then started up the car and turned the station to a classic rock station one because it was his favorite and two would have the added benefit of keeping him focused and awake. The nap had done him well, but he was still pretty exhausted after everything.

They drove for about an hour with it mostly quiet apart from the radio and Theseus' occasional ramblings before Newt spoke up.

“You're...you're not mad at me for this right? Do you regret saying yes?”

Theseus's lips thinned, and he had to take a few seconds to respond because both questions were no brainers. However he knew he would have to curb his honesty a little bit to prevent Newt from becoming upset.

“No I'm not mad at you. As to your second question let me ask you this. Do you regret going at all?”

Here Newt had to think over his answer before giving it. “No I don't.”

Theseus couldn't help from glancing over incredulously. “Can you elaborate why?”

Looking out the window and watching the trees pass Newt did. “I'm never going to stop wanting to travel, explore new lands, and see and study animals. Just because bad things happen doesn't mean it should stop you from living. It just means it's a good learning opportunity. Also it's just like mom always said 'Worrying means you suffer twice.'”

Theseus always privately thought that if their mother had actually lived long enough to raise Newt herself. She might have adopted a different philosophy, as he found it impossible not to worry over Newt. Letting out a sigh he gave his answer. “Let's just say while I do regret it slightly I'm not going to forever ban you from doing something like this in the future. But! There will be contingency plans many MANY contingency plans. Either that or I just go with you next time.”

“I thought...you didn't like camping? Or hiking?” Newt couldn't help asking.

“Yeah well I think I'd like being an only child less. You're not sticking me with the responsibility of taking care of those three beasts of yours. Not on my watch.”

Newt smiled thinking about them. “I missed them too. It'll be nice to get home.”

Theseus smiled as well. “That it will be little brother.” They then talked a little bit about the first few days of the tour before things had went wrong and some of the animals and sites Newt had seen. They were just starting to lose the light as the sun was setting. Theseus looked over, as he was waiting Newt to respond to a question he asked and saw he was now fast asleep head tilted slightly towards him in slumber. His smile grew fond as he continued driving them back. 

There was still a lot he had to sort out when they got back. None the least was giving Fudge a call back and most likely needing to clear out his stuff and his desk. He may call Percival up, and see if the man had anything he could offer in terms of employment ideas. But for now Theseus couldn't find himself to worry or be too unhappy at the moment as the most important person in his life was back by his side and safe from harm. Everything else could be dealt with or would fall by the wayside. 

He may have lost his parents and his fiance, but he still had Newt. Therefore he still had a reason to keep going, and for the first time it seemed like Newt finally made some friends which gave Theseus relief and some joy. He turned the radio up slightly as his favorite band came on knowing Newt wouldn't wake and looked off to a far away point in the distance. Theseus had a good feeling about the future and was overcome with a small wave of optimism.


End file.
